Shapeshifter
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester lost sight of his younger brother Jeffrey in the hunt of a Shapeshifter soon discover that the child committed a nonsense that could have ended his life. Warning: Contains spanking


**In this story Sam and Dean have a younger brother named Jeffrey of 13 years who care for her whole life, this takes place during the second season of supernatural after the death of John Winchester.**

** New Jersey**  
The Winchester brothers on their way to new motel in the Impala, they commented on the new one was facing was apparently a transformer that was killing people posing as relatives.  
"How much we take in this?" Asked Jeff, the younger brother for the umpteenth time on the way, Dean rolled his eyes and blessed parked in the motel parking lot.  
"It will take whatever it takes dwarf, will repeat 3 times"  
"I know, but I do not want to come here in first place"  
"It's an important case and we need you" added Sam, the boy made a wry face and rolled her eyes, then under the car impetuously followed by his 2 brothers.  
Once registered already in place, proceeded to accommodate the few things they had, and immediately took out his cell and Jeff started talking by phone in the bathroom for hours, leaving his brothers hung with the investigation.  
"That both talk on the phone?" Asked Dean, Sam shrugged  
"Dean is a teenager, most of them do not talk about important things"  
"That is this bothering me, arches its live glued to that thing for weeks, no help with research or anything"  
"Maybe ... He may be dating someone?" Sam asked, still staring at the computer, Dean is shocked to hear that word as long as there was a new romance to door to one of his brothers, the things got really bad .  
"Sam has 13 years, just know tying shoes"  
"You had your first girlfriend at 9 ... but Dean said he could only fit a possibility"  
"He say something to you?" Dean asked Sam snorted  
"God, the Dean has not told me anything ... just a theory there is no reason to be paranoid about it," replied the boy, Dean did an imitation of Sam before getting up and playing hard on the bathroom door.  
TOCK TOCK  
"Is everything okay in there?" Dean asked, before the door opened and her annoying brother's head peep.  
"I'm talking about ... leave me alone" was all Jeff told him before slamming the door in his face to his brother, that annoyed a lot to Dean who came knocking on the door very hard.  
"Hang up that phone and get out now," he said very annoying, Jeffrey heavy sigh and said goodbye to the person who spoke out pretty angry after the bath.  
"What do you want?" He ask  
"I want to leave the cell and help us a little with this research"  
"But if you know it's a quick change what for more research?"  
"It's for safety"  
"If good, I'm pretty sure ... Just let me know when we go to kill the bastard and let my life continue "yelled the boy, then I walk quickly to her room, Dean sit back with Sam for another time.  
Jeffrey closed the bedroom door and made sure not to be heard before redialing a number on his cell phone.  
"Sorry Ash, Dean was grumpy What were we?"  
"I've been reviewing the research that will leave your dad ... he was a genius, to hell with only tracking news clippings, although not yet quite understand the pattern in all this."  
"Dad always doing things complicated to understand for everyone, but if there is anyone on the planet who can understand ... that is you Ash"  
"I do not know Jeff, this may take longer than I thought."  
"Take your time, no hurry," Jeff said before hanging up, spend some time in his room and was playing with the Gameboy in bed and listening to music when Dean came in and made a sign to remove the device, he did.  
"We're going to monitor the neighborhood you come dwarf?"  
"Dean really did not, I feel tired and want to get some sleep"  
"Ok ... We will return later, just a little bit more with this little game and sleep, "said Dean kissing in front of the child who nodded and minutes later he could hear the engines starting impala.  
Jeff I hope in your room for a few minutes thinking about and analyzing the situation really was bored and his brothers would make this case much larger than it is, then took over and went to get a gun and a knife and Sam cabinet hidden his clothes after he left the hotel as fast as he could.  
A few minutes achievement locate the shifter in a street, the creature was disguised as a prostitute and was talking to a man when she approached Jeffrey making a sign to the master, who quickly fled in shame.  
"Go ugly thing, I recognize that you are using a very cute costume" Jeff said before removing his knife and try to stab her, she just smiled and achievement down to Jeffrey and then kick him in the face with great force and he was unconscious.  
When Sam and Dean returned home he noticed the absence of his brother, Dean was furious.  
"I'll kill this boy, I said him no out of here"  
"Quiet Dean, probably went out for burgers or something"  
"You think so? Sam by God as if he knew it, I just hope that this time has not gotten into any trouble, "Dean said, and within seconds his cell phone rang, it was Jeff.  
"Dwarf where did you get?" Asked annoying phone across the deep breaths were listening.  
"Dean ... listen ... The shipershiffer caught me, he wants to come for me, we are in the old Lucyan Street store, please come for me," he said before hanging up the child, Dean was left speechless and just stood up direct path to the door.  
"Come on Sam, that boy got in trouble again," said Dean, then 2 left in the impala at full speed as they entered the store was very easy for them to enter and once there they found bound in a chair Jeffrey , he was beaten and around again ... Jeffrey was clearly shifter was that he had taken his brother's identity.  
"The old Winchester How have you been?" Asked the monster. The boys opened fire with guns, but then the monster drew his own pistol and put Jeff in the head.  
"A one more bullet over and he die," warned the boys were so worried they dropped their weapons down in surrender.  
"Well, and have us, let it go," said Dean  
"O come on, do not ruin my fun so fast ... I say since his daddy died I've been wandering around looking for revenge from him for what he did to my family years ago, then found you and this little idiot, "said the monster about to pull the trigger of the gun, the adrenaline rushing through Dean's body made him throw to the ground, lift his gun and shot him a quick movement to change artist who fell dead a few seconds.  
Jeffrey let out tears of frustration and fear when his brothers felt unencumbered by the chair, suddenly Dean had it in his arms and within seconds he was very strong shaking.  
"What the hell were you thinking? And you could die "  
"Sorry ... sorry I did not know that this would happen, I went to buy food and got me and ..." Jeffrey tried to explain, when he saw Sam with his serious face picking up the gun that had happened to the monster of Sam and Jeff had taken it, I take the gun Dean Sam and showed it to Jeffrey.  
"Why is the shifter had this?" Asked the boy kept looking to the ground without a word as his brothers already knew the answer, Dean sighed heavily before taking his arm and take him back to the impala.  
They reached the motel, Dean was still holding the arm of her younger brother who had the urge to protest but the look on Dean was afraid, once Dean entered the room did not stop for 2 seconds direct path to the couch, sat on it and began to unbutton his pants to his brother, Jeff was horrified and tried to flee but the subject Dean harder.  
"Dean ... please ... Do not do this, please, please "  
"I'm not going to be change their minds" Dean replied coldly, pulling him a child under pants and comfortable in his lap.  
"Sammy, Sammy ... ... please help me" cry the child but his brother shook his head.  
"Sorry buddy, I'll be with Dean in this" replied before turning around and going to the room, Jeff dropped his face in his arms before you begin to feel the harsh spanking from his older brother.  
SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT  
"Please ... Dean Dean and no ... more ... Already "  
SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT  
"... SVA Auuu hurts" the boy complained, but Dean said nothing and was limited to only pull down the Boxers.  
"No brother" Jeff cry  
SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT  
"I am very angry right now Jeffrey Eric Winchester" said Dean  
SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT  
"What you did was very bad"  
SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT  
"You could have died, I will not let you return to do something stupid like that"  
SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT  
"Aww ... au ... Dean anymore, I swear I'll be good"  
SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT  
"Aww ... please auuu to Dean"  
Dean continued to beat him for a few more minutes the boy before stopping and giving a slight back massage mourn him to stop, then stood up and passed the thumbs down his face to take away the tears that ran on them.  
"Never more dwarf, I do not like this"  
"I promise Dean, never again" said Jeff, Dean stroke her hair.  
"Go to bed it's late and tomorrow we will go early," said Dean, Jeff nodded and walked to his room, where he met with Sam  
"Are you okay?" Asked the eldest, the boy just nodded and walked to the bed where Sam was in bed and lay down beside him, Sam put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Dwarf, you have no idea how I felt when I saw you there with the gun strapped to your head ... Please promise me you will never ... never again face only one of those things "  
"I promise never again Sammy ..."  
"Well, let's keep it that way," said Sam, Jeff curl up in his brother's chest and stayed there sleeping with him, Sam was happy about it.

**Please Review**


End file.
